Nightmares A Joey and Seto story
by Lunadia
Summary: it's got a wierd beginning, but trust me, sfter the first few paragraphs it follows through. WARNING, Yaoi ahead. JoeyXSeto. Joey has a nightmare and wakes up with Seto at his side.


This is just a story starter for my BST class. We were given the first sentence and told to make it into a story, and I was bored. Oh, but the ending will suprise you so please read on and review! .

When I left my office that beautiful spring day, I had no idea what was in store for me. I have a special friend, Yoriana, whom I met when people from her home planet, the planet Tayapuf, had attacked Earth. She helped me discover my psychic powers and helped me save the planet, then wipe everyone's memories clean of the incident. She had left afterwards, looking exactly like any other human she had decided to live like one as well. She had stayed close by, for it was foretold on her planet that I would face many dangers throughout my life, and needed a supernatural protector.

It was strange because she met me everyday after work, but for the last month I hadn't seen her. But I saw her that day. Yoriana ran up to me, grabbed my arm, and jumped onto a nearby roof. Once there she looked around, then, still clutching my wrist, jumped onto another roof, then another, until we were well out of town and the roofs grew further apart. After awhile it grew dark and she raced along desert planes until we were out of the state of Nevada.

"Yoriana? Where are you taking me?"

"Not now Karyana, I'll let you know when we get there okay. Just trust me."

"I do." I replied, wandering how this was possible. As we raced across fields I realized that her feet only touched the ground every once in a while, and that we seemed to be almost flying. Seeming to read my thoughts she replied,

"We _are _nearly flying, and we're almost there. In 3..2.. 1" She finished the countdown as her feet skidded to a stop in front of a large dark cavern hidden by some brush.

"Hurry in now, I don't know if we lost them."

I ran into the pitch-black cave, yet after a minute my powers allowed me to see perfectly.

"Can you see yet Karyana?"

"I can. Where are we? Why are we here?"

"We are in Missouri, the western side, and we're here because I have to escape."

"Explain."

"I have become the slave to a vampire named Seto, and I will no longer do his bidding. We must find a way to destroy him!" she replied, shocking me with the news.

"Okay…and how do you propose we do that?"

"We must find Hitokiri Angelus…he can help."

"Who?"

"Hitokiri means 'assassin' Angelus is 'angel'. He is the Angel of death, living here on Earth."

"Oh……….." I replied, thinking that today just kept getting more and more interesting.

"Hitokiri Angelus is a friend of mine, he will defend any who manage to earn his friendship to the death, so he will help free me from Seto's evil grasp. With his help we can find the other vampires as well, and destroy them to protect mankind. Seto has been forcing me to kill…. yet I have truly only been hiding my "victims" in a cavern on the other side of the state. He has not yet discovered who I truly am."

"Well, that's good to know, but why can't you beat him? You're stronger than any vampire."

"Seto is no ordinary vampire, he is their king and he had acquired great power in the last couple years, he drank the blood of one of my kind and gained their powers."

"Oh, well, where do we find Hitokiri Angelus?"

"He is always moving, so I am not sure, but he comes to this cave at lest once a month. I have to return to Seto before he destroys Earth, but you must stay here and wait for Hitokiri. Promise me you will?!"

"I promise." I agreed as I watched my dearest friend run back to the vampire who held her as a slave.

"Hitokiri, you'd better come soon."

8 days later a strange man appeared. He had red hair and icy blue eyes. He was very tall, and had a dangerous aura about him.

"Are you Hitokiri Angelus?"

"That I am. And who are you?"

"I am Karyana, a close friend of Yoriana of Tayapuf. She desperately needs your help!"

I watched as his face went from pale to nearly bleach white in less than a second.

"Where is she?!"

"She is back in Nevada, I don't know where but she said she'd let off a signal that you could read. She is slave to the vampire king Seto. She cannot free herself becauseSeto drank the blood of one of her people, and gained an awesome power beyond that of hers."

Hitokiri Angelus grabbed my wrist and we flew along the clouds until we were over an old boarded up warehouse.

"She is inside?"

"Yes, that is what I sense." He replied.

He immediately broke in and I used my powers to create a shield that kept all their attacks within the building, that way no one else would get hurt. After a while I heard Yoriana scream, then heard Hitokiri Angelus let out a roar of rage, and I watched as rivulets of blood trickled down a windowpane, turned black, then evaporated. Seto was dead.

A few minutes later The Angel of Death walked out, with Yoriana leaning on his arm. They were okay; Yoriana just had a broken leg, which he would heal in about a month. I hugged her tight, and then The Angel flew me home, where I knew I'd have some explaining to do. I called my boss at work and said there had been a family emergency in Missouri, and that I'd had no time to call, I'd be back at work tomorrow. It wasn't far from the truth, and Yoriana was the closest to family that I had.

But when I arrived at home a vampire was in the house. His name was Joey Wheeler, and he was pisses.

"How DARE you kill my lover! How DARE you! You will die foolish mortal!"

Joey attacked me and proceeded to rip out my throat. I could feel his claws as they tore into my flesh, feel the blood as it welled up in a pool around my head. My hair and face got sticky with it, then I realized I was no longer in my body. I was dead.

All of a sudden I felt a hand on my arm, shaking me and I sat up.

"Huh? What's going on...Seto?"

"It's alright Joey, It was just a dream. Your going to tell me about it, right?"

"Huh?...a...a dream?...Sure...I was a girl.."Joey blushed as he began. "named Karyana, and I helped my friend Yorinana kill you! You were King the vampires, and I was your fledgling! Then the real me came in and killed the girl me. It was aweful Seto!" Joey cried as Seto stared at him.

"Silly puppy, vampires aren't real...Don't worry, I'm here now..." Seto said shushing Joey, and drying his tears.

"Thanks Seto, I needed that. How'd you get here anyway?" Joey asked, snuggiling into Seto's warm chest. It was then that Joey realized neither one of them was dressed, and he remembered what they had been doing last night.

"You invited me to spend the night...remember?"

"I do!" Joey blushed, as memories washed over him.

When Seto saw the blush, he gently kissed Joey's lips.

"Don't be shy puppy, I quite enjoyed myself, and I can assure you, you had fun too." Seto said, looking down at Joey's outline through the thin sheets.

Joey just blushed, and slightly nodded his head, but he smiled when he looked acroos from him. Seto was hard too! Now Joey felt a little less embaressed, and perhaps a little hopeful.

"Uh, Seto?"

"What is it dear?" Seto asked, shocking Joey with the unexpectes sign of affection. Joey gulped before he could continues, suddenly loosing the courage he'd managed to muster only a moment ago.

"It's nuthin. Just...thanx."

"Joey..." Seto whispered, reaching out and stroking Joey's cheek. "Tell me?"

"It's nothin man." Joey replied smiley with his eyes tightly shut and his arm reaching behind him scratching his back.

Kaiba sighed and lay back down, turning so his back faced Joey. "Al right, sleep well boy." Kaiba said coldly.

"Kaiba..." Joey began startled at the CEO's reaction.

"Forget it mutt. Just let's go to sleep alright?"

"Seto..." Joey sighed. "I'm sorry...It's just..."

"Just what?" Kaiba asked, turning to face Joey once again.

"I was embarressed...and then..well..." Joey blushed. "You...you called me...dear. I was wondering...if there was any reason?" Joey asked looking down.

"Joey..." Seto sighed as he sat up and lifted Joey's chin so they looked eye to eye. "There is...when you were crying in your nightmare..." Now it was Kaiba's turn to blush, though he didn't look away. "I..." Kaiba began again, looking as if this cost him more than he could afford."I wanted to comfort you...to make it better...I...I wanted to hold you Joey." Kaiba blurted out in a manor that was nothing like him.

Joey threw himself forwards, knocking Seto back on the bed and kissing him passionately. After a moment he released Kaiba's lips, but continued staring into his eyes and pinning him to the bed.

"It's okay Seto...I like being held..." Joey replied softly.

At this response Seto flipped him over and hugged him tight, before continueing to pin Joey. "It looks to me like the puppy wants to be fucked." Kaiba stated in a taunting voice. Joey just looked up at him with innocent eyes and barly nodded, which only made Seto harder. Just then Joey smiled and pulled Seto closer to him, so that they were pressed as close together under the sheets as possible.

Seto gasped and his mouth opened in a round o of suprise, but he immediatley took hold of the situation, grasping Joey's back and grinding their hips together. Joey threw his arms around Seto's back and allowed a moan to escape his lips as Kaiba ground down harder.

As the night continued on you couldn't tell whose moans were louder, Joey's or Seto's. But the next morning Joey woke up alone, and wondered if it'd all been a dream. He got out of bed and went to the living room, but there was no sign of Kaiba anywhere. The two boys had been dating for the last three months, but it was more of an outlet for sex than anything else. Joey saddly walked around his home looking for some sign that last night had happened. There was none. Serenity was out shopping with Tea, and he was alone. Seto Kaiba was nowhere to be found. There wasn't even a dirty dish in the sink from the chocalte cake Joey could've sworn they'd eaten.

"Where are you Seto?" Joey wondered aloud. "I had thought...was it really only a dream?" Joey asked the air as he started to cry.

"Was what a dream?" asked a voice.

Joey turned around to see Seto Kaiba standing in the doorway, arms covered with a bag of doughnuts and some cofee.

"Seto!" Joey cried out, running towards him. he completely ignored the cofee and doughnuts, which fell to the floor, and tackled Kaiba, pinning him to the floor and kissing him desperately as if proving to himself that this was real. Seto's eyes got big, but then he threw his arms around Joey's back, kissing him in return.

"Well, that's a nice way to greet someone in the morning. But you spilled the coffee and you're cleaning it up."

"Okay!" Joey replied enthusiastically, looking up at Kaiba with tears shining in his eyes. "But not right now, kay?"

"What's wrong pup? What is it?"

"I woke up...and you were gone...I thought it'd all been a dream...there aren't even any dishes in the sink..." Joey said hugging Seto tight.

Seto just held him and petted his hair. "Joey...I'm sorry I worried you...but I did dishes, and I thought you might like breakfast. They're still hot you know." Seto said, tempting Joey to let go of him and dive for the food.

"It's al right..."Joey trailed off smiling at Kaiba.

"You're still pinning me to the floor. You know that, right?" Seto asked skeptically.

"I know. But you're so hot down there..." Joey replied sighing and getting the doughnuts before he stood up.

The two went to the table and had breakfast, afterwards sharing a tender kiss while doing dishes together.

All was right in the world of Joey Wheeler, and the nightmare had finally ended.


End file.
